Mas allá del Genio, La historia del Doctor Gero
by Angelcero11
Summary: No todo es blanco o negro, siempre existe un lado de la historia que ignoramos; nos concentramos en el "que" y nunca en el "porque", es por eso que es necesario ir más allá de lo que sabemos para intentar comprender el motivo de las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Al pensar en los diversos villanos que han existido en el mundo de Dragon ball, siempre nos concentramos en los principales y en los más poderosos, un Cell, un Frezeer, incluso un Nappa. Pero siempre dejando de lado a un villano, que si bien no tuvo la fama de los anteriores, tiene un pasado oculto que nos deja con la duda del porque se volvió lo que fue, el Doctor Gero es el personaje del cual vamos a hablar.

El doctor Johan Gero, genio reconocido a nivel mundial, trabajaba como un brillante científico encargado de los laboratorios de investigación de la corporación capsula. Era la mano derecha del profesor Brief, además de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Cierto día de Verano, Johan Gero visito a su amigo, el profesor Brief, quien se encontraba junto con su esposa y su pequeña niña que no debía pasar de los 3 años. Acababan de mudarse a un hogar mucho más grande gracias a los florecientes ingresos que la corporación capsula estaba teniendo en aquel tiempo.

Gero quería hablar un rato con su amigo, además de comentarle de los avances sobre una investigación que estaba haciendo.

-Me han comentado que has avanzado mucho con el desarrollo de las capsulas, te felicito Gero- dijo mientras bebía un vaso de limonada que le había servido su siempre amable esposa. –pero dime, ¿cual es este proyecto del que querías hablarme?

Gero mostro una sonrisa- ¿recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a Sara hace tantos años?

Brief se sintió algo perturbado al escuchar eso. Sara había sido la esposa de Gero; siempre con su cabello corto y rubio, era muy unida a su esposo hasta que un día empezó a desarrollar una enfermedad que poco a poco la fue acabando, hasta que un día, mientras dormía en los brazos de su esposo, nunca despertó.

Gero había caído en una depresión muy profunda tras ese acontecimiento, la tristeza la gobernaba a tal punto, que en ciertas ocasiones dudaba si tenía o no algún motivo para seguir viviendo.

Pero un día, el destino lo saco de sus dudas, mientras se encontraba en su hogar, pensando sobre la vida y la muerte, el timbre sonó. Al abrir la puerta no había nadie, tuvo que bajar la cabeza para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Un niño dormido en una cesta, Johan Gero miro hacia todas direcciones pero no había nadie más.

Tomo la cesta y la llevo hacia dentro. Paso horas observando al niño, `pensando que hacer con él. El niño empezó a llorar, el intento calmarlo, pero a pesar de su gran inteligencia, no sabía nada sobre los niños. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a mecerlo de un lado hacia otro, el niño dejo de llorar.

Gero lo observo, una criatura tan indefensa y pequeña, necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara, y el también necesitaba a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien que le diera un motivo para vivir y ahora la tenia.

Cuando el niño se volvió a dormir, el fue el que empezó a llorar. –te llamaras Sirio- le dijo al niño mientras le sonreía.

En diversas oportunidades Brief recordaba cuando Gero le conto aquella historia, se sentía muy bien de que su amigo volviera a ser feliz, pero en aquellos momentos sentía que algo pasaba, Gero no era de los que mencionan el pasado.

-No se me ha olvidado lo que ocurrió- dijo Brief muy seriamente.- ¿por qué lo mencionas?

Gero observo a la niña que jugaba al otro lado de la sala –se llama bulma ¿verdad? Dijo mientras sonreía- se parece a ti, solo que ella si es linda.

Aquel comentario rompió la tensión del profesor durante un momento y le hizo sonreir. Gero siguió hablando. – después de muchos estudios, me di cuenta de que es posible aumentar las defensas del ser humano mediante implantes micro celulares- Brief volvió a beber de su vaso mientras Gero proseguía – he encontrado la forma de hacer funcionar estos implantes, imagina un mundo donde las taza de enfermedades se reduzca en un 40% o incluso imagina otras cosas- Gero parecía animarse mientras hablaba –¡La esperanza de vida de las personas aumentaría, los implantes también mejorarían su condición física, podrían correr más rápido, saltar más alto, ser más fuertes, las posibilidades son inmensas!

El profesor sonreía ante los comentarios de su amigo, pero aun así no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia, no todo puede ser tan bueno como lo describe – La idea es increíble- dijo con honestidad –pero necesito ver los detalles del experimento- Gero saco una serie de papeles que traía en un porta folios y se los entrego a su colega.

Después de unos minutos de analizar los papeles, el profesor le respondió a Gero –Todo parece perfecto Johan, pero hay algunos detalles que cambian todo- señalo hacia una imagen del cerebro que estaba plasmada en los papeles- estos micro implantes se aferran a todos los órganos vitales con lo cual las defensas aumentarían y se volverían más resistentes, pero tienen un riesgo, si el cuerpo los rechaza causaría daños irremediables, sobre todo con los implantes hacia el cerebro, no hay certeza de lo que pueda pasar Johan-

El doctor Gero asintió con algo de decepción, conocía los riesgos del experimento, pero no iba a abandonarlo tan fácilmente –son solo detalles que pueden ser corregidos con el tiempo, quiero tu permiso para poder solicitar sujetos de prueba- su mirada ahora era seria- si queremos mejorar el mundo es necesario arriesgar a algunos conejillos de indias- Si en ese tiempo hubiera podido administrar el tratamiento a Sara….

´-No sabes qué hubiera pasado- dijo fríamente el profesor- la idea es muy buena, pero requiere mucho mas estudio antes de que inicies con los experimentos.

Gero se sentía decepcionado, si por el fuera haría los experimentos, pero no contaba con el equipo ni con los recursos necesarios si trabajaba a costas del profesor.

-Cambiando de tema- El profesor no queria seguir hablando de eso, no queria que Gero se deprimiera pensando en el pasado.- ¿Como le ha ido a Sirio? He escuchado que es tan inteligente como tú, con solo 15 años ya está culminando la universidad. –

Gero sonrió, a pesar de que su amigo rechazo su propuesta, seguía siendo tan amable como siempre. –Si, en cualquier momento terminara superándome, tal vez incluso a ti.

La conversación entre los amigos prosiguió con muchas risas, hablando de temas cada vez más lejanos a lo relacionado con el trabajo.

Cuando ya se había hecho de noche, Gero se preparaba para irse, pero un grito retraso su salida. Tanto el como su compañero y la esposa de este se dirigieron hasta el origen del grito.

Divisaron las escaleras hacia el sótano, eran unos 30 escalones, y al fondo se encontraba la pequeña bulma.

Todos fueron a ver a la niña, se había lastimado la cabeza y un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba desde arriba de su ceja, pero no parecía haber mucho daño, pero de todos modos sus gritos y lloros seguían aumentando y aumentando.

Su madre la alzo y la intento calmar pero eso no serbia de nada, el profesor suspiro profundamente, a pesar de la distancia, Bulma no se había lastimado casi, tal vez solo se cayó desde los último escalones. Gero toco el hombro de su colega y le intento reconfortar.

En el fondo de aquel sótano vacio debido a la mudanza, había algo pequeño y brillante, Gero lo observo y se acerco, cubierto de telarañas, consiguió ver aquel objeto, era pequeño y brillante, tenía la figura de 3 estrellas en el, lo tomo y se dirigió hacia donde su amigo. – a lo mejor lo vio y cuando fue a buscarlo se cayó de la escalera, por cierto, ¿sabes qué cosa es?- su amigo negó con la cabeza.

Ambos subieron y se encontraron con bulma, aun en los brazos de su madre, pero por lo menos ya no lloraba.

Gero se acerco a ella y le mostró el objeto – ¿esto es lo que querías? – la niña no tuvo que contestar, ya que al ver ese objeto, lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a sonreír al igual que Johan.

Gero se despidió de todos y salió de la casa, mientras observaba la noche seguía pensando en lo que habría pasado si se le hubieran administrado los micro implantes a su esposa antes de morir, pero al igual que la noche, sus pensamientos quedaron en oscuridad, con una respuesta oculta que no tenía sentido buscar de momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirio había llegado hace unos días, por lo que Gero y el pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Desde siempre habían sido muy unidos, cualquiera que los viera adivinaría que no eran familia de verdad, ya que mientras Gero mostraba cabello canoso y piel morena, Sirio era mucho más blanco, tenía el cabello rojo y media más de un metro noventa. Aun así para Sirio, Johan Gero siempre había sido su padre.

Después de la segunda semana de su llegada, sirio le pidió a su padre algo de ayuda para un proyecto que estaba realizando, Johan con mucho gusto accedió, pero al observar el trabajo de su hijo, se dio cuenta de que era algo mucho más avanzado que el simple trabajo de un universitario.

Eran planos muy complejos, transmisión de energía de un punto a otro, sistemas de propulsión de misiles, sistemas complejos que detallaban una sola cosa. "Control sobre un sistema de armamento complejo".

-¿Por qué no olvidamos la típica historia del universitario y me dices que estás trabajando?- Gero se puso muy serio al observar a su hijo, que se reía, obviamente le mostro su trabajo para que se diera cuenta de que no era un juego, en verdad estaba trabajando en algo muy serio

-No sé si has escuchado sobre un movimiento que últimamente ha estado circulando en varias ciudades del mundo- se levanto de la silla, se dirigió hacia su computadora, abrió unos documentos y le mostro a su padre la pantalla- La Red Ribon, o mejor conocida aquí como la patrulla roja, busca hacer un cambio en el mundo padre, hace algún tiempo uno de sus líderes me contacto y me detallo minuciosamente sus objetivos- empezó a sonreirá –Buscan hacer un cambio, se acabaran las guerras, los conflictos bélicos, la Patrulla roja quiere poner fin a todos esos males que ha creado el hombre- en la computadora se mostraron diversas imágenes; armamento militar, maquinaria, soldados, investigaciones, y de mas cosas.

-Me necesitan Papá- lo decía con un orgullo que casi se mostraba en lagrimas- dicen que soy de los pocos que pueden contribuir para que ese paraíso se cumpla.

El doctor Gero se quedo callado mientras observaba las imágenes, cuando su hijo guardo silencio esperando una respuesta, Gero hizo algo que nunca hubiera querido hacer.

-¡Idiota!- Dijo Gero mientras sujetaba la mano con la cual había cacheteado a sirio – Conozco esa organización, han intentado que algunos de los científicos de la corporación capsula se unan a su causa, pero ninguno ha accedido a eso- Observo como sirio se acariciaba la mejilla enrojecida – Querer acabar la guerra con mas guerra no tiene sentido, ellos no quieren paz, quieren dominar.

Sirio parecía no entender lo que su padre decía – ¡Tu mismo has dicho muchas veces que a veces hay que arriesgar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos!- quería que su padre entendiera – He revisado muchas de tus investigaciones, no has tenido el valor para llevarlas a cabo solo porque otros te dicen que no tienes que arriesgarte. Yo tengo la oportunidad, ¿no entiendes? Puedo ser parte del cambio, puedo ayudar a cambiar las ….

Una nueva cachetada callo las palabras del joven. Gero lo miraba con tristeza, ¿cómo es que no comprendía?- Dime- dijo intentando calmarse -¿te han pedido algún modelo sobre mis experimentos?- Sirio asintió sin decir una palabra.

-¡¿No entiendes?!- Usan mis datos y mis datos utilizan información sobre la corporación capsula, el centro tecnológico más avanzado del planeta, no pudieron tenerme a mi ni al profesor Brief, así que te buscan a ti para que uses mis datos y ayudes en la investigación.

-¡CALLATE!- grito Sirio- Comprende padre- estaba al borde de las lagrimas- siempre te he visto avanzar, desde que era un niño siempre he querido ser como tu, ser reconocido de la misma forma y lo he intentado- camino a lo largo de la sala, señalo varios de los diplomas que colgaban de las puertas –Siempre has sido el mejor, siempre has tenido un gran potencial, pero no te dejan seguir avanzando- Sirio lo miro fijamente- Me ha costado mucho entender muchos de tus trabajos, pero he visto los bocetos y los betas de muchos de tus proyectos, se que aun tienes mucho que dar, pero no tienes la oportunidad. Yo puedo tener la oportunidad que no has tenido, puedo tener la oportunidad de mostrar que soy tu hijo- se acerco a Gero y lo tomo de sus brazos –quiero que estés orgulloso, por fin podre caminar como tu igual y no solo como tu hijo-

Gero aparto las manos de su hijo y se alejo lentamente de el – siempre he estado orgulloso de ti - desde joven has superado mis expectativas – lo miro con tristeza – me he molestado muchas veces cuando impiden que continúe mi trabajo, pero eso no significa que me rinda, sino que todavía me falta, el Profesor Brief ha sido mi amigo desde siempre y solo me ha detenido cuando he tomado el camino incorrecto.

-Cuando era joven, trabaje en muchos proyectos por mi cuenta, muchos de los cuales no me enorgullecen- se acerco hacia la mesa y se afinco en ella – una vez me contrato una compañía que buscaba desarrollar una vacuna contra una enfermedad que estaba azotando en aquel entonces. Yo tenía 2 ayudantes, El Profesor Brief y Sara, tu madre, o bueno mi antigua esposa, ya te he contado que ella nunca pudo conocerte

Sirio escucho el relato prestando mucha atención a las palabras de su padre - cumplía mi deber en el trabajo, pero la experimentación siempre me había fascinado. Un dia intente ver si podía erradicar otras enfermedades a parte de la que estaba trabajando, pero todo salió mal, hubo una salida de gas que transportaba microorganismos de diversas enfermedades, parecía que todo había sido controlado gracias a los sistemas de seguridad de la compañía, pero me había equivocado.

-Sara había absorbido parte de aquel gas, y poco a poco fue empeorando, tu sabes el resto de la historia- empezó a llorar – no supe lo que había pasado hasta que fue muy tarde, por eso no quiero que olvides que a veces el poder avanzar no significa que estés listo para hacerlo.

Sirio observo a su padre con algo de lastima, pero seguía firme – Que tu te hayas equivocado en el pasado no significa que yo lo haga, confió en que la patrulla roja logre hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar, juntos podríamos hacerlo- intentaba persuadir a su padre- tu y yo, trabajaríamos juntos, podríamos hacer que este planeta se vuelva un mejor lugar, con tu reputación podríamos convencer a cientos de investigadores para que nos ayuden-

Johan Gero no intento disimular la decepción que sentía – puede que seas muy listo hijo, pero eres un idiota si crees que voy a aceptar esa propuesta-

-Supongo que no tiene caso que siga aquí- dijo con desdén- me voy a regresar, de todos modos ya mis vacaciones están por concluir, ¿por lo menos puedo regresar a la universidad verdad? –hablo con ironía

-Solo te advierto, mientras sigas en esos asuntos no pondrás un pie en esta casa o en cualquier lugar en el que yo me encuentre- Johan Gero no tenia intensión de considerar lo que acababa de decir, hablaba con firmeza y se le reflejaba en la mirada

-Adiós Doctor Gero- dijo Sirio mientras tomaba la computadora y se alejaba de su padre

-Adiós hijo- ya no lloraba.

Cuando Sirio empaco sus cosas y se marcho, Gero se dirigió a su propia habitación, abrió el escaparate en el cual en vez de tener ropa, se encontraban diversas pantallas con ángulos de cada rincón de la casa "siempre creí que usaría esto en caso de que me robara alguien, pero nunca pensé que lo usaría para esto…." Busco todas las grabaciones en las que se encontraba Sirio observando su trabajo, en ellas podía ver como tomaba fotos de los papeles más importantes de su padre. Por lo menos sabría qué cosas le había mandado Sirio a la Patrulla Roja, aunque no sabía en qué puntos del planeta se encontraban algunas de sus bases, había leído en diversos reportajes que la patrulla roja tenia cuarteles en cientos de ciudades, pero nadie sabía la localización exacta.

´Si tan solo le hubiera quitado la computadora, podría ver los datos que tenia sobre la patrulla roja" pero si los tenia, no de la forma que quería pero los tenia.

Busco las grabaciones recientes, encontró la discusión con su hijo (no era algo que él quisiera ver después de haberlo vivido hace solo unos momentos) intento buscar un momento exacto en la conversación…..

_Excelente_- sonrió para sí mismo, la cámara logro enfocar la computadora de Sirio en el momento en que mostro las imágenes sobre la patrulla roja. Solo tenía que congelar los momentos exactos, arreglar las imágenes de la grabación y podría tener una vista perfecta de la información que le mostro Sirio.

A cualquiera le costaría mucho, pero Gero no era cualquiera. Después de algo de esfuerzo logro su cometido. Tenía todos los datos que Sirio le había mostrado y que en su momento no había podido comprender debido a los sentimientos que sentía en aquel momento.

Pero aun después de tener las imágenes y los planos, Gero no pudo encontrar nada que dijera un punto exacto sobre alguna de las bases.

Se quedo observando las imágenes que había capturado, algo ahí tenía que decirle algo más de lo que mostraba, alguna instalación conocida, algún equipo que solo se encontrara en alguna región, cualquier cosa…

-¡_Lo encontré!- _ Gero pudo observar que en una de las imágenes que había mostrado la computadora de Sirio, se divisaba parte de un laboratorio, precisamente algunas computadoras muy avanzadas, de hecho demasiado avanzadas para que cualquier laboratorio las tenga, y en esa misma imagen, logro observar que el teclado de aquella computadora tenia letras diferentes a las que el conocía

– _la foto de este laboratorio no es de este país, debe ser de otro lugar, solo necesito averiguar a cual idioma pertenece ese teclado, entonces le dire a brief… podríamos buscar los registros de desarrollo de ese tipo de computadores en el país en el que se hable aquel idioma, no deben ser muchos debido a que son equipos extremadamente avanzados.-_

Una emoción recorrió su cuerpo, si podía averiguar eso, podría detener a la patrulla roja y hacerle ver a su hijo lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a los objetivos de esa organización podía salvar a su hijo….

_Podemos utilizar la división de armamento de la corporación capsula o trabajar con el departamento de defensa, no importa, el punto es que podemos localizar uno de los laboratorios de la patrulla roja, si logramos hacerlo, tal vez podremos ubicar a los demás_


	3. Chapter 3

La tarde estaba muy calurosa, pero Gero no podía notarla, había estado trabajando durante días completos intentando rastrear alguno de los otros laboratorios de la patrulla roja. Gracias a su ayuda (y la colaboración de la corporación capsula) el departamento de defensa pudo localizar uno de sus laboratorios.

Se ubicaba en las lejanías de una isla que se ubicaba precisamente a unos 200 kilómetros de la ciudad en la que ahora estudiaba su hijo- _que buen padre eres Gero, ni siquiera conocías el idioma del lugar en el que estudia su hijo…- _

No había hablado con Sirio desde la pelea, pero por lo menos tenia la seguridad de que estaba a salvo. El vuelo de su hijo no salía sino hasta esta noche, el mismo día en que se planeaba la invasión al laboratorio. –_Sirio vera lo que puede pasar si se involucra en esos asuntos, eso le hará comprender los peligros en los que se quería involucrar-_

Decidió olvidar todo lo relacionado con la patrulla roja –_solo faltan unas horas para la invasión al laboratorio según me informaron, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer- _ y enfocarse en su propio proyecto.

Si bien el profesor Brief se había opuesto a la experimentación en humanos con los micro implantes, solo era porque aun no había una forma de probar su seguridad sin arriesgar la de otras personas.

_Los micro implantes se ajustan a los órganos vitales del cuerpo, casi como una barrera, pero si el cuerpo los rechaza seria una pesadilla para el que tenga los implantes- _ pero lo que más le preocupaba era los efectos que podía causar en el cerebro –_ ahí es donde se encuentra el mayor problema, los micro implantes no pueden controlarse, viajan y se adhieren a lo esencial, si se adhieren al cerebro, no se qué efectos puedan causar en las personas, para eso necesito un sujeto de pruebas, no me sirven animales- _ se mordía los labios, tenía que armar ese rompecabezas – _si pudiera ubicar los implantes en partes del cuerpo especificas… podría ahorrar muchos riesgos_-

La respuesta no llego, por lo que decidió darse un merecido descanso y salir a caminar un rato.

Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, el alboroto de las personas no lo dejaba trabajar a gusto, por lo que prefería estar sin mucha compañía.

Camino unos 15 minutos, llego a una pequeña pradera a la que siempre venia con Sirio cuando era más joven.

_Papá, ¿puedes atrapar a alguno de esos pájaros para que yo pueda jugar con ellos?_

Recordaba cómo le había acariciado la cabeza y le había respondido –_Si te quedas quieto y tienes buenas intenciones, ellos se posaran sobre ti- _ en aquel momento uno de los pájaros había bajado hasta la mano de Gero, al igual como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión.

Las aves, siempre le habían gustado las aves y Sirio también las apreciaba, recordaba como en cierta ocasión le había construido una paloma metálica que podía moverse a control remoto; pero a Sirio no pareció gustarle mucho, por lo que le compro un ave de verdad, Sirio la aprecio y la cuido hasta que un día le permitió que se fuera – ¿_para qué tener alas si vas a estar siempre en una jaula?- _ le había contestado su hijo

Gero recordaba aquellos buenos momentos mientras acariciaba al ave que había volado hasta sus manos, pero al escuchar un ruido, el ave se alejo. Gero tomo su teléfono, era Brief

-¡Gero!- hablo muy fuerte, casi no se le entendía, algo había pasado- me han dicho lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio de la patrulla roja, hay heridos por todas partes-

Johan entendía la preocupación de su amigo, pero no sentía lo mismo –Creí que solo iban a detenerlos, no ha lastimar a nadie

-Al parecer habían varios de ellos armados, no dudaron en atacar cuando vieron que entraban al laboratorio-

-Es una pena que haya pasado eso- era una tragedia que se hayan tenido que perder varias vidas, pero no entendía cual era el alboroto que formaba su amigo, eran criminales, sabían lo que estaban haciendo –pero ¿por qué te escuchas tan agitado?

-Gero- Brief hablaba en un tono triste, algo malo había sucedido- Sirio estaba con ellos, ha resultado herido, me han dicho que tiene heridas muy graves-

Gero había perdido el control, hizo un sinfín de preguntas, su amigo intento calmarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, Sirio estaba grave, si tan solo hubiera detenido a su hijo el día de la discusión no estaría en ese estado, si lo hubiera obligado a detenerse, si lo hubiera podido contener… de nuevo volvía a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado, antes con Sara y ahora era su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado 8 días, sirio no ha despertado aun. Durante el ataque sufrió heridas severas y su pronóstico no es muy saludable.

Gero se traslado rápidamente al lugar en el que su hijo se encontraba hospitalizado. Pasaba días y noches al lado de su hijo; su cuerpo se demacraba en contraste con la preocupación que ahora sentía.

Tomaba la mano de Sirio, recordaba lo último que se habían dicho, aquella discusión que había lastimado seriamente su vinculo. _–por favor Dios, te lo ruego, salva a Sirio- _ Nunca había sido un hombre religioso, pero la desesperación puede romper al ateo más fuerte.

Sin importar las oraciones, sirio no despertaba. Y según los doctores, tal vez nunca lo haría.

Cegado por su propia impotencia, Gero abandono la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió a la división de Bioanalisis y robótica de la corporación capsula. Ya no importaba nada, tenía que hacer lo que en el pasado su amigo y jefe le había prohibido.

3 días paso intentando desarrollar la vacuna que intento crear antes. Solo que ahora no permitiría que nadie se lo impidiera.

_Esta vez nadie podre Sara, esta vez si seré capaz de salvar a quien yo amo. _

Hubo varios intentos fallidos, pero el beta de la vacuna que poseía los micro implantes estaba listo. Una simple inyección y cientos de nano robots se van a adherir a los órganos vitales de quien la reciba. Cualquier daño será reparado, cualquier falla será corregida, Sirio podrá ser salvado.

Mientras se esforzaba en la creación de su proyecto, recibió varios mensajes del profesor Brief, parecía saber lo que se proponía pero como siempre, quería impedir que actuara sin pensarlo.

_-Esta vez no Brief-_

Una alarma sino, Gero observo por los monitores, un grupo de guardias de seguridad armados estaban entrando al laboratorio, todo ellos llevaban el logo de la corporación capsula. –¿_tanto quieres detenerme?-_

Johan Gero a pesar de que se encontraba en un estado decrepito tanto físico como mental, estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para saber qué hacer ante tal situación.

Tomo el control de uno de los proyectos químicos más peligrosos que estaban a su alcance y lo esparció en el aire, no sin antes ponerse uno de los trajes protectores que tenía a su disposición.

Esto sirvió como distracción para evitar que los guardias se concentraran en el. Escapo y se dirigió al hospital.

Corrió por los pasillos en busca de la habitación de su hijo, cuando abrió la puerta de la misma se sorprendió al encontrar a Brief al lado de su aun inconsciente hijo.

-Se lo que vas a decir- Gero estaba jadeando, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba a su hijo. –tienes que entender, Si no lo hago….

-¡Si no lo haces no sabes lo que pueda pasar!- El profesor estaba firme, no iba a cambiar de idea fácilmente.

-¡Si no lo hago nunca despertara!- Gero se acerco a su amigo – imagina que Bulma esté en este estado, ¡No descansarías hasta verla nuevamente de pie, aunque para eso tuvieras que matar a un Dios! –

-Johan…- lo miro con tristeza- aun podemos trabajar en la formula, he estado haciendo análisis sobre tu trabajo, aun hay muchos riesgos, yo no arriesgaría a mi hija ante tales probabilidades

-No sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien- Miro a Sirio- el vivir con esa persona que te hace feliz, el despertar y saber que hay alguien que agradece que estés vivo, no sabes lo que se siente vivir miles de experiencias con aquella persona que mas quieres- toco el rostro de su hijo, lo acaricio con la delicadeza que solo puede tener un padre- y que luego el destino la arranque de tus brazos y te ponga en la encrucijada entre la impotencia y la locura-

Brief lo miro con compasión, Gero siempre había sido su amigo, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, no le gustaba en lo que se iba a convertir si algo saliera mal con su hijo por su propia mano –No, no sé lo que se siente perder a alguien tan importante, pero…- tomo la mano de su amigo –No quiero que la primera vez que sienta eso sea contigo, si algo sale mal, no quiero ver como la tristeza te domine y te haga hacer algo que lamentes por el resto de tu vida.

Gero mostro una débil sonrisa solo para contestarle a su amigo –Si no lo hago, no tendré vida que lamentar. Brief asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos, iba a dejar que su amigo hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer.

Gero saco un pequeño frasco en el cual tenía el liquido con los micro implantes, luego uso una jeringa para absorber el liquido. Se preparaba para la inyección.

Su mano temblaba, la vida de su hijo estaba en sus manos, no sabía si podría hacerlo, Brief tenía razón, tal vez aun no era tiempo para probar la formula.

Sus dudas seguían debatiendo en su mente- ¿_Puedo hacerlo? Si no resulta… ¿que pasara?- _ las preguntas eran cada vez mayores, pero algo las aparto.

La mano del Profesor Brief tomo la suya, al observarlo pudo encontrar en él una sonrisa, no hubo palabras entre ellos, con sus miradas todo quedo dicho, Gero agradeció silenciosamente el apoyo de su amigo, mientras junto con este le inyectaban el liquido en el cuello de Sirio.

Los minutos pasaron, pero no había cambio, Gero temía de lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo, se acercaba a el, le tomaba el pulso, escuchaba sus latidos, todo seguía en orden, pero no despertaba. Brief le puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo para intentar calmarlo, y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle, Sirio abrió los ojos.

Gero se acerco a su hijo, tomo sus manos y le empezó a hablar Sirio parecía reaccionar a el gesto ya que le mostro una sonrisa a su padre (con mucha dificultad)

Johan Gero abrazo a su amigo, ¡había tenido éxito!, no solo su formula había funcionado, sino que había salvado a su hijo –_Lo hicimos Sara….-_

_P_ero en medio de la celebración, algo extraño ocurrió. El cuerpo de Sirio empezó a convulsionar, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y la espuma empezó a brotar de su boca.

Gero se aferro a su hijo, no podía perderlo, no podía perder a otra persona, ya había perdido a Sara, no soportaría que Sirio se fuera también.

-¡SIRIO, SIRIO, SIRIO!-Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el hospital. El profesor Brief salió a pedir ayuda, pero no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para impedir lo inevitable- ¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!- lo sacudía fuertemente mientras las convulsiones seguían -¡SIRIO, SIRIO, NO ME DEJES, SIRIO!- Las convulsiones terminaron y los ojos de Sirio volvieron a su lugar. Gero se acerco a su pecho, intentaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hijo, pero no escucho nada, su corazón había dejado de latir.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado más de un año desde la muerte de Sirio. Gero estuvo meditando durante un tiempo sobre el objetivo de su vida ahora. Sin su amada, sin su hijo; ¿Tenía algún propósito?

Pero su pasión por la investigación le indujo a buscar algo mas, a obtener la respuesta, tenía que terminar la formula de los micro implantes, La muerte de Sirio no debía ser en vano.

Cansado de los sermones del Profesor Brief, Gero se traslado hacia un laboratorio en las montañas, donde podía trabajar sin que el escándalo de la sociedad le molestara.

En un estado casi autista, Gero trabajaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, apenas dejando espacio para descansar y alimentarse y eso solo porque su cuerpo le limitaba. Estaba decidido a sobre pasar los límites de la mortalidad humana.

_Los humanos somos seres débiles, atrapados en corazas tan frágiles_

La formula había tenido un efecto nocivo en Sirio debido a que su cuerpo no soporto la velocidad en que los micro implantes se adhirieron a sus órganos vitales. El cuerpo no puede cambiar a esa velocidad sin que haya consecuencias, pero Gero no había pensado en eso.

Para lograr trabajar con más dedicación, Gero desarrollo una formula derivada de la de los micro implantes, a la que llamo: "Cero Mortis" (Mortis significa muerte en latin, por lo que una traducción exacta seria "Cero muerte"). Su único objetivo era la reducción de nutrientes necesarios para que el cuerpo funcione correctamente, con lo que Gero ahora podía trabajar Días enteros sin comer y sus periodos de descanso eran cada vez menores.

Pero poco a poco fue usando mas y mas de esta nueva sustancia. Tenía un efecto tranquilizador, aunque a la vez adictivo, por lo que el doctor empezó a depender de su creación.

En una de sus pocas salidas fuera del laboratorio, se dirigió al antiguo centro de trabajo del legendario Doctor Wheelo, quien había muerto trágicamente en una avalancha hace mas de 50 años.

Gero logro encontrar datos muy interesantes sobre las investigaciones de Wheelo. Medios para lograr traspasar la mente a un cuerpo robótico y maneras de mutar el cuerpo para soportar tal proceso.

_Encontré la respuesta a mi problema._

Si lo que mato a Sirio fue la velocidad en que los micro implantes se expandían por el cuerpo, entonces los estudios del doctor Wheelo serian la clave para adaptar el cuerpo a dicho proceso.

Trabajo meses en el proceso, pero un proyecto muy complejo. Necesitaba mejores equipos de los que poseía, pero sabía que Brief no le permitiría utilizar los laboratorios de la corporación capsula para una investigación que ya le había prohibido tantas veces, además, ya había trabajado en esos laboratorios, si bien tenían equipos superiores a los que el poseía, necesitaba aun mejores sistemas, pero quienes los poseían eran muy pocas entidades en el planeta.

Recordó los planos que le había mostrado Sirio, se veían equipos muy sofisticados, tal vez tuviera todo lo que el necesitaba, pero era impensable el rebajarse a trabajar con una organización tan maligna como lo era la Patrulla roja.

Siguió con sus trabajos aun sin tener los equipos necesarios. Experimentaba con animales salvajes, observaba como la formula tenia efectos muy negativos en ellos; Desde convulsiones, perdida de sentidos, locura, hasta la muerte. No lograba encontrar la manera de completar su trabajo.

La presión le hizo aumentar su consumo del Cero Mortis, ya no comía ni dormía, ahora su cuerpo trabajaba casi de manera automática

_Los humanos somos seres débiles, atrapados en corazas tan frágiles_

Pasaron otros 2 años, había avanzado con los estudios sobre la formula, los animales ya no morían, aunque mostraban diferentes reacciones (algunos se volvían más agresivos, otros más pasivos) eran más fuertes, más rápidos. Gero los exponía ante enfermedades y estas no les afectaban. Pero tenía que probar el experimento con personas, tenía que completar la formula.

_Por Sirio, y por Sara._

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de las montañas. Era un pueblo pobre, por lo que observaba a los niños mendigar por comida.

_¿Esto es lo que somos los humanos?¿ Seres que se arrastran por comida?._

Observo a un niño que no debía pasar de los 4 años. Se acerco a el y le ofreció trabajo, le dijo que si limpiaba su hogar le dejaría quedarse en una habitación que tenia, tendría comida gratis y solo tendría que limpiar.

EL niño incrédulo ante tal oferta acepto. Se dirigió al laboratorio del doctor, Gero le dio una escoba y este empezó a barrer.

Cuando termino, Gero le ofreció un vaso de jugo, el niño sin sospechar nada bebió con gusto. A los pocos minutos el niño se desmayo. Gero le quito la ropa y lo coloco en una mesa y empezó a experimentar.

Antes de usar la formula, conecto varios cables sobre su cuerpo, iba a usar los datos del doctor Wheelo. Regularía los procesos de su cuerpo para que los micro implantes tuvieran un buen efecto en el.

Durante 2 días el niño estuvo inconsciente y Gero notaba los cambios que estaba experimentando.

Su piel se torno blanca como el mármol, su cabello se cayó hasta no dejar más que un pequeño mechón, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, ahora sería más fuerte que una persona normal pero su desarrollo había sido afectado permanentemente; Ya no crecería pero podría vivir.

Cuando el niño despertó, se encontraba en los brazos de un hombre al que nunca había visto. Muy extrañado el niño le pregunto qué había pasado.

Aquel hombre que venía junto con otros en lo que parecía ser una marcha militar.

Según le conto, un hombre viejo encapuchado lo llevaba en brazos, y al observar la marcha, se dirigió hacia ellos. Le entrego el niño y salió corriendo sin más preámbulo.

El niño parecía intentar comprender lo que aquel militar le estaba diciendo, pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre.

El hombre se percato de esto, por lo cual en un gesto sonriente le puso la mano en la cabeza sin cabello –todos merecemos un nombre y como se ve que tu mente es un caos- el hombre se puso la mano en la barbilla y pensó por unos momentos –te llamaras Chaoz y yo sere tu padre- dijo mientras sonreía.

A lo lejos, Gero observaba esta demostración de cariño, el niño había sido su conejillo de Indias, pero no por eso debía devolverlo al triste pueblo del que provenía solo para volver a ser un huérfano, ahora por lo menos tendría a alguien quien lo cuidara. Con la mente clara sobre lo que tenía que hacer, se dirigió a su laboratorio para continuar con sus planes.


	6. Chapter 6

Gero continuo con sus experimentos utilizando a personas de los pueblos que rodeaban las montañas, pero a diferencia del primer niño, decidió seleccionar con más cuidado a sus sujetos de prueba, prefiriendo a huérfanos, persona sin familiares conocidos o vagabundos. Contando al primer niño ya había tomado a 7 personas diferentes.

La mayoría de ellos sobrevivió a la formula, aunque todos exhibían anomalías notorias; perdidas de cabello, cambios en la piel y en caso extremo: locura y pérdida de algún sentido.

_Necesito mejores equipos, ya la gente se está dando cuentas, no es normal que las personas desaparezcan y cuando vuelvan cambien completamente su imagen._

Gero continuaba con su adicción al cero Mortis, así que sus necesidades básicas eran cada vez más remotas, de manera lenta estaba abandonando su humanidad.

Ya no podía seguir engañándose, necesitaba un mejor equipo, pero no quería rebajarse a trabajar con la patrulla Roja solo para conseguirlo.

_Tal vez solo trabaje con ellos un tiempo, lo suficiente para desarrollar mi investigación, luego lo dejare_

No. No podía quería permitirse el asociarse con la organización que llevo a Sirio a la muerte

_Pero tú fuiste quien ubico los laboratorios- No _fue mi culpa, se supone que no darían muerte a ninguno_ - nadie te obligo a probar la formula en Sirio, para ti solo era un conejillo de Indias…- ¡_Era mi hijo!- _ ¡No lo era y lo sabes!, si lo hubiera sido no hubieras probado la formula en el, viste la oportunidad y la aprovechaste –_ ¡Solo quería salvar a mi hijo!- _no te salió muy bien entonces- _

Gero se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, otra vez esa voz, desde hace tiempo esa voz le hablaba, lo asustaba, lo acosaba…. –_Patético humano-_ Corrió al lugar donde guardaba su Cero Mortis, abrió uno de los frascos y de un sorbo lo bebió todo, cuando lo bebía la voz se callaba.

Ya había secuestrado a varias personas, el asociarse con aquella organización no lo haría peor persona de lo que ya era, aunque cada vez era menos una persona.

Con algo de dificultad logro contactar con uno de los agentes de la patrulla roja, le explico que necesitaba ciertos equipos y que a cambio, podría trabajar con ellos. La patrulla roja lo acepto.

Gero se traslado a una nueva base de la patrulla roja, por fuera esta parecía ser una iglesia, pero bajo esta se encontraba un extenso laboratorio de varios cientos de metros, en el cual se encontraba tal vez la más alta diversidad de tecnología que Gero hubiera visto en su vida.

Mientras observaba los equipos, un hombre pelirrojo y bajo le observo, iba vestido con un traje y parecía ser una persona que cuidaba mucho su apariencia, en contraste con Gero quien había adelgazado al punto de ser un esqueleto con una ligera capa de piel, vistiendo viejas ropas elegantes aunque algo descuidadas; su cabello se estaba cayendo y las arrugas le cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Me he enterado de que su hijo estuvo en el ataque que sufrió uno de nuestros laboratorios hace algún tiempo, sé que es tarde pero permítame darle mi sentido pesame.

Hace mucho tiempo que Gero no interactuaba con otro ser humano, ya casi olvidaba que tenía que decir ante ese tipo de situación –Gracias- dijo en tono cortante, no se molesto en ocultar que la idea de trabajar en aquel lugar le daba escalofríos y asco al mismo tiempo.

-Su hijo era Sirio ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Gero- no se parecía a usted, pero tenía su talento y además mucho dinamismo, se metía en una cosa y otra, siempre quería involucrarse en todo lo que podía-

-Y que bien termino todo- hablo con mordacidad, solo quería hacer su trabajo para tener acceso a los equipos, luego podría continuar su investigación alejado de La patrulla roja.

-Señor Gero, ¿usted conoce los propósitos de esta organización? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Disculpe… solo quiero hacer mi trabajo, y aun no me ha dicho que quiere que haga-

-Hablemos de esto en la sala de Juntas- El hombre bajo y pelirrojo empezó a caminar, Gero lo siguió. Fueron hasta un elevador que los llevo unos cuantos niveles más abajo; cuando las puertas se abrieron, se pudo contemplar que todo el piso lo abarcaba una gran mesa rodeada de sillas, parecía que pudiera abarcar a mas de 30 personas, pero solo habían 10 sillas.

-Bueno, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa- Dijo el hombre- Puede llamarme Comandante Red, soy el fundador de la patrulla roja-

-No sé a qué quiere llegar con esto- Gero estaba confundido

-Dígame, un hombre que odia otro, levantaría su mano para ayudarlo-

-No lo creo- este tipo de situaciones no le gustaban, bueno, no quería estar frente a ese hombre, no quería estar allí, ¿Qué quería?- _Sirio…_

-Le dire la respuesta- lo miraba como si quisiera intrigarlo- Un hombre defendería a otro que detesta, si hubiera algo a cambio, aunque nunca lo defendería con la misma pasión con que defendería algo que el quisiera-

-No veo a dónde quiere llegar-

-En la patrulla roja, buscamos desarrollar la pasión entre nuestros miembros para que asi den lo máximo de si mismos, siempre buscamos un objetivo común- empezó a sonreír- le contare una historia de cuando la patrulla roja era mucho más pequeña, no éramos más que unos ladrones organizados- sonrió- queríamos crecer, pero no teníamos la fuerza necesaria para atacar a una ciudad, por lo que empezamos con un pequeño poblado, no debían llegar a 60 personas. ¿Qué cree que hicimos?

-Supongo que les robaron todo lo que pudieron- Estaba estresado, no quería seguir teniendo esta conversación.

El comandante Red empezó a reírse- habla como mi padre, un simple ladrón que no aspiraba a mas. No Gero, hicimos algo más inteligente, tomamos algunas cosas eso es obvio, pero preferimos tomar algunos niños- hizo una pausa - los padres hacen cualquier cosa por sus niños, con lo que ganamos muchos reclutas-

-¿Nunca le entregaron los niños?-

-A eso voy- hizo un Gesto a Gero para que se calmara- Cuando trabajaron para nosotros, lo hicieron de mala gana, pero poco a poco vieron que la patrulla roja era generosa- junto sus manos- les permitimos que se quedaran con partes de las ganancias, les facilitamos algunos servicios ya que empezamos a adquirir miembros muy útiles, como abogados o doctores, con lo que ya no éramos solo unos ladrones.

-aun no me responde lo de los niños-

-Esa es la mejor parte, los niños fueron muy bien cuidados y se le dejaba que vieran a sus padres, estos fueron hablándoles poco a poco de lo mucho que su situación estaba mejorando, con lo que esos niños se volvieron a nuestra causa, ¿entiende a lo que quiero llegar?- no espero a que Gero respondiera- si la gente sigue una causa por su propia voluntad, le seguirá toda la vida. Dígame Gero, ¿Qué es lo que un científico de su talla busca?

-Ustedes tienen el equipo que necesito para continuar con mi trabajo, solo eso- Gero mostró mucha frialdad al hablar- Haré lo que quieran, pero necesito algo de tiempo durante el trabajo para utilizar los equipos para mi investigación-

-Platíqueme sobre esa "investigación"- Gero le hablo durante un rato y le resumió los puntos principales sobre la formula de los micro implantes- Muy interesante, Sirio nos mostro algunos de sus trabajos como debe saber, además era muy brillante, pero ni remotamente cerca a lo que usted es Gero, un Genio.

Continuo alabándole durante unos momentos- tengo entendido que usted trabajaba en la corporación capsula, dígame, ¿Por qué uso los sistemas de ellos para proseguir con su trabajo?

_¿Por qué tanta palabrería? ¿Qué quiere lograr?- _ A pesar de los avanzados equipos con los que contaba la corporación capsula, no tenían lo necesario para mi objetivo, además no tenía el apoyo del presidente de la corporación para seguir con la investigación.

Al escuchar esto el General Red mostro una sonrisa, se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco un control remoto, presiono un botón y del centro de la mesa un aparato salió y de este, un holograma inmenso se mostro sobre la mesa.

-Impresionante- Gero hablo con cortesía, cualquiera podría hacer un holograma – ¿que quiere que vea?

-Eso- dijo Red mientras señalaba la imagen.

Un grupo de personas en una especie de laboratorio, todas ellas con el símbolo de la corporación capsula grabados en su uniforme – No reconozco ese lugar- Gero tenía dudas sobre lo que veía. Habían equipos mucho más modernos de lo que el recordaba, ¿Tan rápido lograron hacerse con nuevos equipos?

-Supongo que el doctor Brief nunca le informo que ocurrió durante el ataque a los laboratorios- nuevamente no espero respuesta – Tengo algunos infiltrados en la corporación capsula, por lo que se la verdad; El Doctor Brief hizo un trato con el departamento de defensa, les dio los datos que usted encontró sobre la ubicación de los laboratorios Doctor Gero- lo miro aunque no encontró nada en su expresión- con la condición de que la posesión de esos equipos se le fuera dada, pero para que nadie averiguara que la corporación capsula se quedaría con esos equipos, y toda la información que hubiese en ellos, se llego a un trato con el departamento de defensa- hizo una pausa para mirar seriamente al doctor Gero – que no hubiera sobrevivientes.

Gero no sabía que decir, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. –yo le dije a Brief que trabajáramos con el departamento de defensa, no sabía nada de aquel trato- eso explicaría porque en vez de capturar se ordeno disparar a todos los que estuvieran en ese laboratorio, eso significaba que Sirio….

-¿Que ganaba el departamento con ese trato? Podían obligar a que Brief les rebelara la información, no tenían que hacer aquel acuerdo

-Supongo que ellos aprovecharon para hacer otro trato con la corporación capsula, tal vez el uso de sus instalaciones o algo por el estilo, de eso no estoy muy seguro, el punto es que con eso ambos ganarían.

Gero no sabía que pensar, gracias a su amigo, Sirio había resultado herido, y ni siquiera le informo sobre el trato, sabía que el que Sirio estuviera en ese lugar en aquel momento no era culpa de Brief, pero ese trato…. Y si había obtenido esos equipos, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Si se lo hubiera dicho, hubiera podido mejorar la formula, avanzar más rápido, tal vez hubiera podido salvar a Sirio.

_Los humanos son seres despreciables_

El buen Doctor Brief, tantos sermones que le había dado en el pasado para que ahora descubriera que hizo un trato a costa de la vida de tantos.

-La sociedad en la que vivimos es cruel y despiadada- El general Red se acerco a Gero – La patrulla roja quiere acabar eso, haremos que este mundo sea un mejor lugar Gero.

Presiono otro botón de su control y la imagen del holograma cambio, ahora mostraba un lugar donde se observaba a cientos de personas sufriendo, estaban casi desnudos y muy delgados –La patrulla roja viaja alrededor del mundo en busca de personas para que se unan a ella, les damos oportunidad a quien no la tiene, le damos poder a los débiles- volvió a presionar la imagen, las mimas personas de antes ahora estaban con uniformes de la patrulla roja, todos se veían en un mejor estado que antes, todos estaban felices- Tomamos la miseria del mundo, vemos las manchas de sangre de las personas y les prestamos atención, por eso nos llamamos "Patrulla roja", por la sangre de las personas por las que estamos peleando.

-¡Ustedes son unos criminales!- dijo Gero _–todos los humanos lo son_

-¡NO!- grito el general Red, solo somos los monstros menos dañinos para la humanidad- Sirio entendió esto cuando se nos unió, al igual que usted, yo mismo le hable, le explique nuestra causa y el entendió, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para hacer de este un mejor planeta

-¡Termino muerto!-

-! Otra mancha de sangre que se paga para que el mundo entienda Gero!- lo tomo de sus hombros- Usted es muy listo, ya debió entenderlo, este mundo necesita control, necesita orden y nosotros, cada miembro de esta organización, está encargado de dárselo- lo soltó- ahora digame, Doctor, ¿qué va a hacer?

Gero no hablo durante unos momentos, necesitaba meditar todas aquellas revelaciones, necesitaba el Cero Mortis- _No eres nada sin el…-_

-Voy a cambiar este mundo- dijo en tono serio mientras observaba al General Red, pero lo que en verdad veía era la infinidad de posibilidades que ahora tenía

_Nadie me volverá a limitar Sirio, mis alas no volverán a ser cortadas._


	7. Chapter 7

_Los humanos somos seres débiles, atrapados en corazas tan frágiles_

Gero decidió apartarse por un tiempo de su investigación personal, la idea de crear un mundo mejor se apodero de su mente, liberándolo del Cero Mortis.

Diseño un sofisticado sistema de defensa que se instalo exitosamente en varios de los núcleos de la patrulla roja; pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

Volvió a recurrir a las investigaciones del doctor Whelo, logro encontrar maneras de dotar a cuerpos mecánicos con una energía casi inagotable, pero no estaba completa la investigación, por lo que decidió solo tomar las bases fundamentales y buscar la manera de crear fuentes de poder duraderas aunque no eternas como el Doctor Whelo planeo originalmente.

Durante los primeros 2 años de trabajo, Gero disminuyo constantemente sus dosis de Cero Mortis, con lo que su salud mejoro gradualmente y aquella voz que a veces le provocaba ataques de paranoia y terror, cada vez era menos constante.

Decidido a completar las investigaciones de Whelo, se enfoco en la creación de un nuevo sistema de defensa para la armada de la Patrulla roja.

Le complacía ya no tener que trabajar utilizando a humanos para sus experimentos –_La patrulla roja crea, no destruye- _ por lo que decidió darle forma de humano a su nuevo proyecto.

Un humanoide robótico de gran altura, dotado de una fuerzo incalculable, resistencia increíble y energía duradera. Era solo el beta de lo que esperaba que fuera el mayor ejército del planeta; un ejército de Robots que solo siguieran la orden de la patrulla.

Pero al construirlo, ver que estaba dando forma humana a un objeto, sintió algo de nostalgia por el recuerdo de su hijo. Decidió instalar un chip con programa de emociones experimental a este Humanoide, el programa era inestable, por lo que no sabía cómo sería aquel ser que estaba creando.

El resultado fue un éxito y a la vez un fracaso. El humanoide era tan fuerte y poderoso como se tenía previsto, pero el sistema de emociones lo hacía reacio a la violencia (Aunque esto fue intencional, solo era un beta y quería ver que tal era el sistema de emociones).

Recordó a los 7 jóvenes con quienes experimento en el pasado, recordó sus malformaciones –_esa es la mancha roja con la que tendré que vivir- _ y al observar que su creación tuvo una apariencia tan humana, decidió contarlo como si fuera otro ser vivo –Serás Numero 8-

El comandante Red estaba enterado (y complacido) con los trabajos de Gero, su sistema de defensa le hizo fortalecer varias de sus bases, a demás estaba interesado en la creación de ese Ejercito de Androides que Gero le había contado en su informe.

Decidió ver en persona el proyecto de Gero, se sorprendió de la altura y la apariencia humana del Androide ocho, por lo que en un principio parecía muy complacido –Es lo que necesitamos, mostrarle al mundo que la patrulla roja será la que dé un paso más allá que la misma humanidad- pero al notar que este Androide poseía emociones, se sintió un poco confundido y a la vez desilusionado –Gero- Dijo con algo de angustia- necesitamos un ejército de guerreros, no un ejército de niños sensibles – miraba al Androide 8, este le observaba casi con asco (ese chip si que funcionaba bien)

Gero apago al androide y ordeno que se lo llevaran a una de las explico al Comandante Red que solo era un beta, mejoraría el diseño y haría que empezaran los preparativos para la construcción del ejercito de Androides, esta vez sin ningún tipo de emociones.

Pasaron algunos años, Gero había probado con 3 modelos diferentes de androides (9,10 y 11) pero ninguno le complacía completamente, quería crear algo más allá de todo, algo que pudiera marcar la diferencia en el mundo.

_Sal de allí papá, corres grave peligro si sigues trabajando en eso._

Últimamente Gero escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza muy seguido, ya había dejado el Cero Mortis, no debería sufrir esos efectos nuevamente.

_-Algún día tendremos un hijo Johan_

_-¿cómo quieres llamarlo?- pregunto a la mujer Rubia que estaba acostada a su lado_

_-Tal vez como su padre- _rio dulcemente- _O mejor de otro modo…. ¿Qué te parece Sirio?_

_-de acuerdo- le acaricio la mejilla- pero si es niña yo decido el nombre_

_-¿Como la llamarías Johan?- _

_-Sara- _dijo el mientras le besaba dulcemente la frente_- como la mujer más hermosa que he conocido-_

Despertó, hace mucho que no soñaba con Sara. Busco entre sus cosas con algo de nerviosismo, encontró una vieja foto de ella, no muy alta, rubia, ojos grandes, y tal vez con el pecho algo pequeño para una mujer, pero eso no importaba, para Johan Gero, ella era y seguiría siendo la mujer más hermosa de su mundo.

-He pasado muchos años trabajando, creo que no he salido de estas instalaciones en mucho tiempo, es momento de tomarme un respiro-

Pidió un periodo de descanso, a cualquier otro miembro de la patrulla roja se le hubiera prohibido esto, pero Gero no había descansado ni un solo dia desde que inicio, por lo que se le dieron unas semanas para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Nadie sabía que él era ahora parte de la Patrulla roja, por lo que no tenia peligro de caminar por las ciudades.

Decidió viajar al extranjero, despejar un poco su mente, relajarse…

Vio montañas, desiertos, playas e incluso volcanes –Este mundo puede ser muy hermoso- hace mucho tiempo que había olvidado esto.

Pero en todos los lugares a los que iba, siempre había gente mendigando, gente bajo los puentes, nadando en su propio vomito, revolcándose sobre su propia miseria.

Cuando veía las noticias (que hace mucho que no veía) habían temas muy oscuros; Guerras, hambre, muerte, deforestación, violaciones- _Algún día acabare con todo eso-_

Cuando veía a algún niño suplicando por dinero, el sacaba un poco y colaboraba; en su mente aun pesaba el haber experimentado con 7 personas, varios de ellos niños.

_-Los humanos son imperfectos, seres que se arrastran en el sufrimiento ajeno en busca de el éxito individual-_

Nuevamente la antigua voz le estaba hablando. ¿Por que regresaba aquella voz?, ¿por que regresaba aquel demonio?

Pensó que tal vez para aliviarse a sí mismo, debía volver a ver a su hijo, por lo que decidió ir a el antiguo hogar en el que vivían.

La casa estaba muy descuidada, se notaba que nadie había estado ahí en mucho tiempo.

Las arañas se movían en sus telas mientras el observaba con atención como sus recuerdos se le presentaban.

Observo un antiguo libro de Sirio, era sobre los turpiales, su ave favorita. Gero paso las paginas con delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento estas se fueran a romper.

Veía los dibujos, ¡Que hermosos eran!, aquellos Turpiales le fascinaban, pero Sirio los amaba.

-¡Papá!- decía Sirio con mucha energía, propia de un niño de 6 años- ¿por qué los cuervos van en grupos y no los turpiales?- Gero no lo sabía, los animales le gustaban, pero no le interesaba leer sobre ellos.

-Porque les gusta estar solos, ver el mundo solo con sus ojos y si acaso con su pareja o sus amigos- No mentía bien, pero Sirio le creyó

-¿Entonces tu eres como un Turpial?-

-Se puede decir que si- Gero le puso una mano sobre la cabeza-pero uno bien feo, ¿no te parece?- El y su hijo soltaron una carcajada.

Esos días se veían tan lejanos, la soledad es algo muy triste, si no fuera por su pasión por la investigación, si no fuera por la búsqueda constante de un objetivo, Gero tal vez no tendría razón para seguir en este mundo.

Salió de su hogar, por un momento tenía pensado visitar al Profesor Brief (o mejor dicho Doctor, después de sacar su 5to doctorado por fin acepto que la prensa lo llamara asi) pero recordó lo que El comandante Red le reveló el día en que se unió a la patrulla roja.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre ese trato? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías obtenido esos equipos? Con ello hubiera podido seguir la formula, con ello hubiera podido ayudar a Sirio-_

Pero no tenía caso, la formula, su amistad con Brief y su nefasto error solo eran manchas rojas en el pasado –_mis manchas rojas-_

Tenía que ir hacia otro lugar, se encamino al cementerio en el que Sirio había sido enterrado.

Si Sirio pudiera observar su tumba, debería darle vergüenza, Gero no le ponía flores desde hace mucho, tenía que compensar su error.

Pero cuando encontró la tumba, esta estaba perfectamente cuidada, la lapida estaba brillante, mejor incluso que el día en que se compro.

Había flores sobre la tumba, ¿quien le ponía flores a su hijo? La respuesta llego de tras de él.

-¿Conoció a Sirio?- una voz dulce había pronunciado esas palabras, Gero dio la vuelta, cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, una figura esbelta, y sus ropas perfectamente detalladas; aquella mujer no debía tener 20 años.

-si lo conocí, pero hace mucho que no he estado por esta zona- miro la tumba de Sirio, no quería admitir que el propio padre del muerto no estuviera atento al cuidado se la tumba de su hijo.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza- Francamente yo nunca lo conocí, pero mi padre me ha hablado mucho de él-

-¿si?-

-Si- se agacho y con un pañuelo limpio la superficie de la lapida- yo era muy pequeña cuando murió, mi padre dice que era el hijo de su mejor amigo y que por ende, es de la familia-

Gero no sabía que pensar al escuchar esto – ¿le conto como murió?

-La muchacha lo miro- mi padre me dijo que la patrulla roja lo mato- la chica se entristeció – ellos han causado mucho mal

No quería escuchar eso- ¿qué le paso al padre de Sirio?- Se preguntaba que le había contado Brief a su hija

-Mi papá dijo que se puso muy triste, entonces sin decir nada se marcho, todas las noches lo escucho rezar suplicando que este bien-

-_Brief… parece que tienes un ápice de culpa_, _yo también me he equivocado en esta vida- _ Gero miro a la chica.

-Esperemos que se encuentre bien- dijo en un tono frio- bueno, me tengo que ir, un gusto en conocerla-

Se marcho sin decir más nada.

Una tormenta de dudas invadía su mente, ¿habría hecho lo correcto en unirse a la patrulla roja?, recordaba lo que le había dicho a Sirio el día en que él le conto que se había unido a ellos. –Soy un hipócrita- dijo Johan Gero para si mismo.

Los días siguiente, Gero se la paso en su antiguo hogar, el mismo pinto las paredes, y limpio la casa, Sirio lo habría hecho si estuviera en su lugar.

Restauro completamente la habitación de su hijo, el mismo (con mucho esfuerzo) decidió pintar las paredes con los tonos de los colores del turpial – _a sirio le hubiera encantado-_

Cuando su trabajo quedo completado, Gero paso más de 3 días caminando por las montañas locales, el ver a las aves volar, el escuchar su canto, el ver la caída de la noche y el cielo cubierto de estrellas, como había podido olvidar tales maravillas.

Ya su periodo libre estaba terminando, muy pronto tendría que regresar al trabajo, pero ¿quién sabe?, tal vez no tendría que volver, tal vez podría dejar la patrulla roja, podría volver a ser Johan Gero y no solo Doctor Gero . Podría disfrutar de la vida.

_-Los humanos son débiles, son fríos y crueles, este mundo está plagado de ellos, necesitas mostrarles el camino, dominarlos, controlarlos….-_

Aquella voz había regresado, Gero ya estaba cansado. –¡Yo soy un humano!- grito para si mismo, necesitaba hacerlo – ¡Sara era humana y Sirio también!

-_y dime ¿donde están?_

_-_Conmigo- se toco el pecho-

-_eres más que esto Gero, eres más que un humano sentimental-_

_-¡_Yo soy quien yo quiera ser! – ¡Desaparece!

No hubo respuesta, la voz se había callado…. Por fin se había callado.

Gero durmió plácidamente esa noche, y al día siguiente dudaba si empacar o no; pero no pudo llegar a una conclusión, ya que las noticias que vio en la mañana le habían perturbado demasiado como para hacer algo.

En el programa de noticias, apareció como suceso de última hora, el reportero estaba en un lugar que parecía ser un castillo en ruinas, se encontraba muy agitado mientras daba la información.

-buenas tardes para todos nuestros tele-videntes, este suceso ocurrió hace pocas horas, y aun no tenemos una historia clara de lo que ha sucedido, pero podemos decir con certeza, que el núcleo principal de la de la patrulla roja ha sido destruido y con este su líder, el comandante Red, cuyo cadáver fue encontrado hace horas….-

Gero no escucho el resto de la noticia, ya no sabía que pensar….

-¿Se acabo?- se preguntaba a si mismo, pero no pudo contestarse.


	8. Chapter 8

Breve historia del General Red y la Patrulla roja

Las botellas de licor se encontraban en el suelo, mientras el hombre alto y pelirrojo tenía otra en mano.

Su hijo se escondía en la habitación, que estaba decorada con muchas figuras religiosas, su madre era muy devota cuando vivía.

-¡Abre la puerta pequeño idiota!- se escuchan los golpes retumbar en la puerta del niño.

Desde muy pequeño, Arthur Red Nolis había sido la victima de su padre cuando este se dejaba llevar por el vicio del alcohol. Era adicto a él desde que su esposa; Nora, murió en un intento de robo.

El Señor Nolis, antes de unirse a la pútrida especie de los alcohólicos, era un padre muy respetuoso y amigable. Pero desde la muerte de su esposa se había puesto depresivo y había empezado a sufrir ataques de violencia excesiva, siempre desquitándose con su hijo.

Arthur Red, a sus 10 años había sufrido muchas veces los golpes de su padre, en cierta ocasión este le golpeo con una de sus botellas de alcohol, en esa ocasión casi pierde el ojo.

Arthur era un niño muy bajo, desde muy infante tenía problemas de crecimiento que casi rozaban el enanismo, sus compañeros en la escuela siempre lo molestaban con eso y su padre cada vez que le pegaba le decía "Pequeño Idiota".

Pero no era un idiota, era el mejor de su clase, y esta estaba conformada por niños 3 años mayores, aun así, estaba a un nivel muy superior que el de ellos.

Al salir de clase, se dirigía a un centro de ayuda, le gustaba sacarle sonrisas a los más desafortunados que él, se sentía identificado con ellos, puede que en no estuviera en su situación, pero sabía lo que era sufrir.

A los 13 años empezó su carrera en psicología, había recibido una beca, con la cual podría mantenerse y no tendría la necesidad de seguir viviendo con su padre.

El día en que su padre se entero de esto, lo abrazo, y pidió disculpas por todo el mal que le había causado, Arthur no sabía que decir, recordaba los golpes y algunas de las cicatrices que ahora tenía en su espalda no permitirían que olvidara eso; solo por cortesía, le correspondió el abrazo.

La calma gobernó por unos días en el hogar, pero la noche antes de que Arthur se fuera, mientras estaba empacando, una sorpresa le llego.

Su padre había bebido más de la cuenta, por descuido Arthur olvido cerrar la puerta y ese error no lo olvidaría.

Su padre se le abalanza encima, el pequeño cuerpo del joven no podía luchar contra su padre. Este babeaba, el aliento le olía a Ron.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir pequeño idiota? – No articulaba bien las palabras- ¿eso me pone muy triste?- lo tomo del cuello, el joven intentaba resistirse – ¿a tu mami no le pone triste?- apretaba fuertemente, casi no respiraba- ¡Cierto!, no tienes mami….

Sin saber cómo, Arthur logro liberar una de sus cortas manos y le rompió la nariz a su padre, este grito con mucho dolor mientras soltaba al chico.

En un arranque de instinto y rabia, el joven busco cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, tomo un crucifijo que le había dado su madre, este era grande y pesado.

Se acerco a su padre, sin ninguna duda, lo golpeo con el crucifijo una y otra vez, el señor Nolis intento defenderse, pero era inútil.

Golpe tras golpe, la sangre se esparció por la habitación, el crucifijo de rompió después de la docena de golpes. El señor Nolis estaba inconsciente.

Arthur estaba asustado, ¿lo había matado? No, seguía respirando. Nunca había reaccionado así, siempre había resistido el maltrato de su padre, pero hoy, hoy no se contuvo y saco todo su enojo.

Lo veía, tirado en el suelo, no era más que un triste alcohólico, le daba vergüenza el saber que había salido de un ser tan despreciable, recordó a su madre, ella siempre fue buena con el, siempre lo abrazaba en las noches, siempre le besaba en la frente.

Su padre nunca había sido cariñoso, si bien antes no lo golpeaba, tampoco le demostraba mucho cariño.

Con sus propias manos se lanzo hacia su inconsciente padre, tomo su cuello en sus pequeñas manos, lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. El señor Nolis estaba despertando, intentaba resistirse.

Arthur lo miro, era como ver un gusano retorciéndose después de haberle quitado la mitad de su cuerpo, y para él, eso era lo mismo, era solo un gusano.

Presentía el momento, presentía que el cualquier momento su padre daría su último aliento, quería verlo, quería que lo viera - ¿Te falta el aliento?- le escupió a su agonizante padre- Pequeño idiota…

Su padre guardo silencio… nunca volvió a decir nada

Como tenía previsto, Arthur se fue de su hogar para iniciar su carrera. Se graduó con los mejores honores en tan solo 3 años, y cuando cumplió 21 ya tenía su doctorado en Psicología Criminal.

Decidido a continuar con las buenas acciones que hacía en su juventud, Arthur fundo una pequeña organización Religiosa que buscaba ayudar a las personas de bajos recursos; El lazo rojo.

El primer miembro de su organización, fue su fiel amigo de la universidad, Black Thoson. Un joven de gran altura, piel oscura, proveniente de una región lejana que había sido azotada por la guerra. Rápidamente se hicieron amigos. Black también había perdido a su madre de joven, y su padre lo abandono para escapar junto con otra mujer (por lo menos no lo lastimo).

Poco a poco fueron originándose mas y mas miembros, todos ellos se dedicaban a brindarle apoyo a las personas que no tenían recursos para vivir, pero después de un tiempo pudo notar que sus ingresos no eran tan buenos como tenía previsto.

Una organización que no tenga dinero no puede ayudar mucho a los que tampoco tienen.

Hablo con padres y sacerdotes para poder utilizar parte de las limosnas como fondos para su causa, y aunque era una buena ayuda, aun faltaba dinero.

Pero eso no impidió que Arthur y Black siguieran intentando agrandar su fundación.

Fundaron un pequeño orfanato, el cual era muy alabado por el trato tan gentil que se le daba a los jóvenes.

Después de un tiempo, la organización estaba al borde de la quiebra, necesitaba una nueva fuente de ingresos.

Es ahí donde las puertas de lo inevitable se abrieron.

Arthur y Black hicieron tratos con una organización criminal, quienes les financiaron el dinero que necesitaban, a cambio del uso de algunos de sus miembros para algunos "trabajos".

Este hecho hizo ver a Arthur cómo funcionaba el mundo, todos eran tratos sobre necesidad y beneficios, si podía lograr dominar eso, conseguiría llegar lejos.

Poco a poco fue llamando a sus miembros, les hablaba sobre medios para conseguir dinero para seguir ayudando a los desamparados, con sus conocimientos avanzados en psicología, logro convencer a la mayoría de que lo que hacían era lo correcto.

Fue obteniendo nuevos miembros y cada vez su objetivo se alejaba más al original. Decidido a tener gente poderosa entre sus miembros, comenzó con el secuestro de los niños de diversos Doctores, abogados, ingenieros, científicos, etc.

Utilizando la típica estrategia de Necesidad y Beneficio, fue haciéndose con mas y mas poder, su fundación seguía, pero solo como una cuartada. Lazo rojo ya no existía más que como una imagen para el público.

Arthur se esforzaba en conocer a cada uno de sus miembros, a los que estaban ahí por curiosidad, por devoción, por admiración o por propio beneficio, al final de todo el siempre hacia que todos estuvieran de su lado.

Su orfanato creció, seleccionaban a algunos de los niños de este (los suficientes para no delatar lo que planeaba) y los adiestraba como futuros miembros de su organización, lo mismo pasaba con la gente que secuestraba, les alteraba su visión de la realidad, los doblaba y luego los dominaba.

Cuando cumplió 50 años, ya no era el mismo chico que había salido de su casa con las manos ensangrentadas por matar a su padre, ahora era un hombre poderoso, ya no tenía que ocultarlo más, hizo pública su organización llamándola "Patrulla Roja" para que el mundo supiera quien lo gobernaría.

Su ambición siguió creciendo, su organización era considerada como un "grupo terrorista" pero era más que eso.

No solo eran un grupo de hombres armados, entre ellos había médicos, soldados, investigadores y gente de todas profesiones que trabajaban para ellos.

Tenía laboratorios, castillos, poder, dinero; y siempre ayudaba a los desamparados

Les daba comida, refugio, atención, y luego los motivaba a unirse a él, los hacía creer lo que el quisiera.

EL mundo era su tablero, y el seria el amo del juego.

La patrulla roja se esparció por el mundo, como si fuera una plaga. A los 57 tenia Cientos de Núcleos en diversas ciudades.

Pero aun no bastaba, necesita más.

Su fiel concejero, Black, le informaba sobre los nuevos reclutas y siempre que llegaba alguien poderoso o que les diera mucho beneficio, el le informaba y le sugería que lo viera personalmente.

Uno de estos casos fue el del Doctor Johan Gero, Ex investigador de la corporación capsula, siendo considerado un genio a nivel Global.

Antes de partir a verlo, solicito la información de este científico, se dio cuenta de que en el pasado, su hijo, un tal "Sirio" al que nunca había visto había trabajado con ellos. Esto le hizo pensar que tal vez aquel Doctor en verdad no querría trabajar con ellos, pero como siempre, el cambiaria eso.

Ordeno al grupo de investigación, al de computación, y al de imagen, que trabajaran en algo rápidamente y que se lo mandaran al Núcleo en el que Gero se alojaría.

Dias después se dirigió a conocer al Doctor. Al principio este parecía muy frio, el lo haría cambiar.

Lo llevo al salón en el que tenía preparado un equipo de proyección de imagen tridimensional.

Le mostro una falsa imagen sobre algunos trabajadores de la corporación capsula trabajando en equipos que anteriormente eran de la Patrulla roja.

Esto desconcertó al doctor, Arthur sonrió, o mejor dicho: El comandante Red lo hizo, desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado su nombre atrás.

Invento una falsa historia sobre el hijo del Doctor Gero, le dijo que el lo había visto en persona, le había explicado los "motivos" de la patrulla roja y que ellos eran los buenos mientras que el cruel mundo era enemigo de la patrulla. (Cosa que en verdad creía)

Como siempre, había logrado convencer a su víctima, ahora tenía a uno de los mejores científicos del mundo bajo su control.

Este instalo sistemas de defensas a la organización, además de que le hablo sobre un posible ejército de androides, El comandante Red acepto la propuesta.

Algunos años pasaron. Red se había enterado de algo increíble, aparentemente un suceso que sobre natural que se llevaba a cabo cuando se reunían 7 esferas misteriosas.

Red nunca creyó en la magia, pero últimamente su mente había ansiado tanto el poder que no le importaba recurrir hacia objetos misteriosos.

Ordeno a diversos de sus hombres a que recorrieran el globo en busca de esas esferas, pero en todos los reportajes que le mandaban, se hablaba de un niño con cola que impedía que tuvieran excito.

¡Era Ridículo! ¿Como un niño podría ser obstáculo para una organización que puso al mundo en jaque?

Aparentemente aquel niño demostraba habilidades sobre humanas, fuerza, velocidad y resistencia que hacia inútil cualquier intento de resistencia, ni siquiera las armas más poderosas podían hacerle daño.

¡Ridículo! Desde joven había aprendido que el mundo es un caos absoluto que debe ser controlado, un niño no iba a impedir que el triunfara.

Cierto día, se encontraba junto con Black, repasando unos planes sobre la invasión hacia un país completo, sería el paso siguiente para obtener el poder que necesitaba, un país completo para su propia organización…. Sería el Alejandro Magno de esta generación.

Pero una llamada lo interrumpió, aparentemente el núcleo central de la patrulla roja estaba siendo atacado.

El se sentía estupefacto al escuchar esto, pregunto sobre el responsable de este ataque, pero la comunicación se corto.

Varias explosiones se escucharon, el ataque estaba llegando hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Señor, creo que es necesario que evacuemos- Dijo Black

Red se negó a esto – ¡Nadie en el mundo puede derrotarnos!- pero lo que en verdad pensaba era: ¡_Nadie en el mundo puede derrotarme!_

Más y más explosiones se escucharon.

-Señor, daré la orden de evacuar, morirán cientos de personas si no lo hacemos, nosotros ¡podemos escapar señor!- Black estaba a punto de tocar el botón que indicaba una evacuación completa, pero Red le tomo la mano y le dio un golpe en la cara.

-¡NO SOMOS LA BURLA DE NADIE!- lo miro como su padre lo miraba – pequeño idiota-

Red pidió a sus agentes que transmitieran una imagen de lo que estaba pasando, cuando lo hicieron solo pudo divisar una forma borrosa que se movía rápidamente explotando las cosas y lastimando a sus hombres.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- preguntaba con obvio asombro, intento pausar la imagen y ver detenidamente la figura, era pequeña y parecía tener una cola…..

El sonido de un disparo se escucho, Red cayo, al suelo, frente a Black, este se guardaba la pistola.

_-Maldito idiota- _quería gritarle Red, pero las palabras no fluían, solo podía observar como la sangre empapaba su cuerpo.

Una explosión rompió la puerta de su oficina, Black estaba algo nervioso.

-Así que tu eres el que ha causado tanto daño a nuestra organización- dijo Black- Por lo menos déjame saber el nombre del idiota que ha causado todo este desastre

-Mi nombre es Goku-

_-Goku…..- _Pensó Red- _ ese es el nombre de la persona que arruino toda una vida de trabajo_- recordó a su padre, recordó a su madre, recordó cuando era una persona que quería lo mejor para el mundo ¿Qué había pasado?

Recordó cuando tenía sus manos en el cuello de su padre, recordó escuchar su último aliento… - _Me encantaría vivir ese momento una y otra vez- _ Red cerro los ojos y nunca mas los volvió a abrir


	9. Chapter 9

Han pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de Red, la patrulla roja se ha dispersado, sin un líder que los guie las personas no saben que hacer. El gobierno ha iniciado la caza de cada uno de sus miembros, con la condición de perdón y reducción de sentencia para aquellos que colaboren.

Salió a la luz los nombres de los principales científicos envueltos en los sistemas de la patrulla roja, incluyendo cientos de los que trabajaban encubiertos para otras organizaciones. Entre los nombres que estaban en la lista de búsqueda, se encontraba Johan Gero.

Los activos del doctor fueron congelados, pero no era un gran problema, Gero guardaba su capital en una bóveda especial, que se encontraba dentro de uno de sus laboratorios personales (Creado por la Patrulla roja) y se había asegurado de que se borraran los registros para cualquier búsqueda futura. Nadie encontraría su escondite, pero el problema fue llegar hasta él.

El laboratorio se encontraba en las lejanías de la ciudad en la que se encontraba al momento de anunciarse la muerte de Red, por lo que tuvo que irse antes de que su nombre estuviera en los encabezados de los diarios; _Doctor Johan Gero, el genio reconocido a nivel mundial, era parte de la organización terrorista conocida como Patrulla roja….._

El hecho fue un escándalo, pero aun tenia recursos con los cuales podría llegar al laboratorio, aunque fue complicado.

No podía tomar avión porque lo identificarían, así que la mejor opción era la de tomar autobuses, pero inevitablemente esto tuvo que cambiar.

Mientras Gero se encontraba viajando en un Autobús, un grupo de militares detuvieron el transporte e iniciaron una inspección para localizar a algún miembro de la patrulla roja.

Por obra del destino, fue uno de los pocos pasajeros que no le pidieron identificación

_Estúpidos humanos…. No, tu también eres humano, deja de pensar de ese modo._

Gero se vio en la necesidad de viajar en taxis hasta que el dinero con el que contaba fue escaseando.

La necesidad hizo que Gero tuviera que pedir a los camiones que lo llevaran de pueblo en pueblo. Consiguió diversos trabajos temporales; Contador, camarero, cocinero….

Dormía en moteles baratos y posadas, se vio en la necesidad de vender parte de la ropa que llevaba en su equipaje, por lo que este cada vez se hacía más liviano.

Todo esto fatigaba a Gero tanto física como mentalmente, ya que ni en sus sueños podía encontrar alivio.

-¿Ya lograse aislar el virus Johan?- preguntaba Sara, quien vestía una bata de laboratorio.

-Eso intento, pero es complicado, la velocidad con la que se expande por las células es muy grande- Observaba una pantalla de computadora enorme en la cual se encontraba la imagen de una bacteria mezclándose con las células sanas.

-Deberías detener este proceso- se veía preocupada- Si mezclas tantos químicos no se podrá aislar, sería como sobrecargar de cloro una mezcla de amoniaco.

-¡Estoy cerca!- mostraba emoción- ¡estoy cerca de lograrlo Sara!

La imagen de la computadora anunciaba que el proceso se estaba saliendo de los cálculos iníciales, _Reacción al punto de ebullición _

_-_Gero… deja eso, hay que revisar los cálculos- le tomaba del hombro

-¡Ya casi lo logro!- no la miraba- sal de aquí, estoy a punto de aislar el Virus, pero no puedo encontrar su composición a menos que continué con el proceso.

Una imagen de la computadora brillaba, eran las palabras: Peligro, riesgo químico.

Una pequeña explosión de gas le llego a Gero, quien en una reacción descontrolada se llevo las manos a los ojos y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. Sara intentaba detenerlo.

El dolor era intenso, Gero no había sentido ese dolor antes, de un lado a otro busco el lavabo mientras Sara oprimía el botón de emergencia.

Johan tropezó, rompió algunos vasos que contenían químicos… era esencia concentrada del virus que intentaba aislar.

Un gas recorrió la habitación, Sara levanto a Gero y le tapo la boca, Gero no veía, por lo que tuvo que guiarlo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las mascaras anti gas.

Le coloco la máscara a su esposo quien empezaba a recuperar su visión, ella inmediatamente se puso la de ella, pero ya había aspirado el gas….

Pasaron pocos meses, la condición de Sara empeoraba, Gero la visitaba en el hospital, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, pero ella nunca le culpo.

El día de su entierro Gero recordó como los familiares de Sara lo vean con desprecio, ninguno decía nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo…

_-_¿Los humanos son patéticos no te parece Gero?

El sueño fue interrumpido por alguien, En medio del cementerio se encontraba la persona proveniente de esa voz, era el mismo.

-Tan débiles, tan sensibles, todos están atados a las limitadas leyes de lo natural.

Gero no decía nada, veía aquel ser idéntico a el caminar de un lado a otro

-Una maquina puede arreglarse, adaptarse, mejorarse- Tocaba la tumba de Sara, no había mas gente en el lugar. Solo estaba el y aquel ser que era idéntico.

-Tantas veces te equivocaste, pero no te preocupes, solo eres un humano- se rio- igual que Sara, igual que el estúpido de tu hijo.

Gero no soporto escuchar esto, se alzo en contra de aquel hombre. Este recibió los golpes sin moverse.

-Humano patético- empezó a reírse. Gero lanzo otro golpe al rostro de este hombre, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su mano se había vuelto de metal.

Lentamente esto ocurrió por todo su brazo, sentía como sus venas reventaban y la maquina surgía.

La mitad de su cuerpo sufrió este cambio; su pierna se rompia pedazo a pedazo como un cascaron, rebelando una versión robótica de la misma, lo mismo ocurrió con la mitad izquierda de su rostro.

-Te queda mejor que esa capa que llamas piel- se burlaba aquel ser que había aparecido atrás de Gero, cuando este se volvió a verlo, noto que el hombre que era idéntico a el también había sufrido la misma transformación.

-La humanidad esta tan limitada, no hay nada mas alla que una vida mortal, el futuro, el destino, las infinitas posibilidades, solo queda esa y los humanos nunca lo entenderán-

El ser termino de mutar y al encontrar sus ojos metalizados a los de Gero, este despertó.

Se encontraba en el laboratorio, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de aquel lugar, ¿Qué había pasado?

Se observo en un espejo, se veía decaído. Parecia haber envejecido diez años en tan solo …..¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Observo la fecha en una de las pantallas de la computadora; ¡3 semanas! ¡Habían pasado 3 semanas sin que él estuviera consiente! ¿Qué clase de locura era esta?

En la computadora podía observar que estaban los últimos datos que la patrulla roja había enviado, antes de que esta se disolviera.

Vio la grabación….. Goku, aquel era el que había acabado con la Patrulla roja, era el que lo había hecho un fugitivo.

Trato de actualizarse con los sucesos recientes, aparentemente el gobierno había encarcelado a miles de miembros de la organización, desde jóvenes hasta ancianos, cientos de familias se habían desecho, cientos de futuros se habían ido;

No solo había soldados, había gente que se unía porque no podía hacer nada más, Huérfanos que se aliaban por la esperanza de un futuro; las imágenes le dieron asco.

Sentencia a muerte, Cadena perpetua, 30 años de cárcel… esos eran los castigos solo por pertenecer a la patrulla roja.

_Esta sociedad es injusta…. Los humanos también._

_-¡_Gero, ya deja esos pensamientos!- se decía a si mismo en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

_La humanidad esta tan limitada, no hay nada mas alla que una vida mortal, el futuro, el destino, las infinitas posibilidades, solo queda esa y los humanos nunca lo entenderán_

Un dolor de cabeza insoportable se apodero de el, sin que el mismo lo supiera estaba tecleando información sobre aquel individuo que se hacia llamar Goku.

Fuerza sobre humano, velocidad impresionante, habilidad para expulsar energía de su cuerpo, finalista en torneos de las artes marciales.

Sin duda era un ser sorprendente, pero ese ser había acabado con la patrulla roja, y con eso miles de vidas inocentes fueron condenadas.

¿Por que siento todo este odio?- Le dolía la cabeza, sentía desesperación, miedo, impotencia, no sabía que pasaba, era como si un gran peso se le viniera encima.

_La mancha es roja por la sangre de los inocentes_

Escuchaba voces gritando en su mente, eran las voces de las personas que habían perdido toda una vida de trabajo, eran las voces de las personas que soñaban con un mejor futuro.

-¡Cero Mortis!- busco en sus reservas, debía de quedar un poco. Encentro un frasco, lo bebió de un sorbo, las voces se callaron.

Su mente estaba calmada… o eso creía él.

Sentía una rabia incontrolable, nunca había sentido eso, era como si su alma se quemara. Observaba a este chico; Goku, y aquel odio aumentaba, aquel odio crecia, era el catalizador de sus pesadillas y tenía que darle fin.

Pero todo fin, necesita un inicio, por lo que Gero tomo otro frasco de Cero Mortis y empezó a trabajar.


	10. Chapter 10

Miedo, odio, dolor; todo es un veneno para el espíritu, torturando cada gramo de moralidad que pueda existir todavía en la ya corrompida alma de Johan.

"Goku", ese nombre retumbaba en su mente, arrastrando y magnificando su odio, el Cero Mortis era lo único que lo calmaba y lo hacía trabajar en calma

Dejo de beberlo y prefirió inyectárselo, así el efecto era más poderoso y duradero. Durante un tiempo se dedico a la investigación de este chico y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de sus habilidades, pero sobre todo, de que existieran otros seres con habilidades similares.

Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Piccolo…. Y demás seres que sobrepasaba los límites de la humanidad, todos ellos era espiados con gran interés por los insectos bionicos que Gero había construido.

Debía existir algún modo de vencer a esos seres, aunque por momentos Gero lo dudaba; Si una organización tan grande como la Patrulla roja no pudo con un niño como Goku, no imaginaba lo que llegaría hacer si crecía, difícilmente existía algo en la tierra capaz de detener al ser que dejo a tantas familias desamparadas, al ser que impidió que el mundo viviera una época de paz, aquel ser que arruino el futuro del planeta.

Busco nuevamente en los archivos del Doctor Wheelo, encontró los planos para una hipotética fuente de energía autosustentable, pero eran solo teorías.

No había forma de crear eso, en varios intentos Gero logro rozar su objetivo pero sin alcanzarlo.

_No puedo estabilizar la energía._

Decidido a completar su proyecto, Gero intento utilizar la formula de los micro implantes para lograr estabilizar la energía, los cálculos daban un resultado aproximado… estaba lográndolo.

Pero el núcleo poder necesitaba una base, una crisálida que pudiera funcionar y a la vez nutrirse con esa energía.

_Humanos débiles, son tan insignificantes, tan diminutos…._

Gero no descansaba, el Cero Mortis le permitía trabajar continuamente, pero su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias. Perdió cabello, adelgazo, su higiene era cada vez peor, si alguien lo viera y lo comparara con su "yo" del pasado no podría reconocerlo.

Algo le empezó a decirle dentro de si mismo que la respuesta era la creación de mas Androides

_Androides que se alimenten de ese núcleo, y en vez de dotarlos de armamento podría dotarlos de la capacidad para expulsar energía de su cuerpo_

Empezó con la construcción de algunos modelos de esos nuevos androides, pero ninguno pasaba las pruebas, el núcleo era muy poderoso para que sus cuerpos lo soportaran, ni siquiera logrado estabilizar el núcleo podría impedir eso.

_Ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo logro tener éxito-_ se lamentaba, no había podido salvar a Sara, ni a Sirio, era buscado por el mundo, estaba sumergido en un abismo de resignación – Todo lo que intento sale mal- Soltó una carcajada que no era más que una excusa para no llorar- ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera dedicado a otra cosa? , tal vez hubiera sido un buen músico, un buen arquitecto….- Las risas pararon- Pude ser tantas cosas y ahora al parecer me pudriré en este laboratorio; No es más que otra prisión.

Tenía sueño, el Cero Mortis debería quitárselo pero hacia mucho que no dormía; se recostó en una pared y dejo que su mente descansara.

Al despertar, noto que estaba en frente de una mesa de trabajo, en ella estaba un cuerpo inmenso, fácilmente pasaba de los 2 metros,¿ habría trabajado mientras dormía? Pero lo que en verdad le altero fue observar el rostro de aquel ser artificial.

Cabello rojo, piel pálida sin llegar a ser blanca… parecía un humano; se parecía a Sirio.

Gero acaricio el rostro de aquel ser, tenía que tocar esa piel sintética para darse cuenta que era falsa. Su hijo estaba muerto, aquel robot era solo eso… nada más.

Cuando recupero la calma observo la fecha en una de sus computadoras, habían pasado 3 meses.

-¿Estuve 3 Meses inconsciente?- no, no podía ser, había trabajado sin estar despierto, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado en automático.

Esto tenía que parar, anteriormente había tenido esos periodos de "abandono" pero nunca por tanto tiempo. Algo andaba mal, tenía que comenzar a estudiarse a sí mismo.

Realizo varias pruebas, pero su cuerpo (sin contar su demacración a causa del Cero Mortis) estaba bien, su mente debía ser la que estaba fallando.

Busco en las grabaciones del laboratorio, aparentemente estuvo "durmiendo" durante unas horas y luego se levanto. Gero dormía, pero no su cuerpo.

No tenía muchos conocimientos en los campos de la psicología y mucho menos en el campo de la psiquiatría, por lo que empezó a buscar información que le diera una respuesta a su situación.

En un mes consiguió adquirir los conocimientos que a muchos le toman años, no sabía a ciencia cierta que le pasaba, pero había empezado a crear una teoría.

El Cero Mortis fue creado con la finalidad de disminuir los requerimientos del cuerpo, trabajar sin comer ni dormir; Si bien su función era correcta tal vez la adicción podría haber tenidos efectos secundarios además del deterioro físico.

_El cuerpo puede trabajar sin sustento gracias al Cero Mortis, pero la mente… es algo diferente, necesita descanso, necesita respiro. He abusado tanto de esto que mi mente ha tenido la necesidad de "apagarse". Cuando eso paso hay un conflicto entre mi mente y cuerpo, mi conciencia descansa porque lo necesita, pero mi cuerpo no._

Le dolía la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando eso, pero tenía que llegar a una conclusión.

_Si mi cuerpo exige trabajo debido a esa sustancia, pero mi mente… no, mi conciencia, se encuentra apagada, entonces algo tiene que dirigir mi cuerpo, pero…. ¿Que lo dirige?_

_"Humanos…. Insignificantes"_

Lo había descubierto; esos sueños tan reales que había tenido, ese extraño individuo parecido a el que le hablaba a veces.

Su cuerpo necesitaba de algo que lo guiara, como una computadora que necesita que un programa que la opere; Como el programa principal estaba indispuesto, busco otro escondido en los archivos principales; Una personalidad.

Tenía sentido, desde hace años Gero sentía que su mente se dividía, tenía dudas sobre lo que hacía, sobre lo que estaba bien y mal, estos sentimientos de culpa se habían apoderado poco a poco de su persona, sin que el se diera cuenta; y se manifestaba cuando la mente de Gero se encontraba débil

_Una personalidad que poco a poco devora a la otra, hasta que ya no queda nada de la original._


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando descubrió lo de su otra personalidad, Gero intento abandonar el Cero Mortis, pero era inútil, su cuerpo había estado en contacto con esa sustancia durante demasiado tiempo, ahora la necesitaba

El daño ya estaba hecho, Johan durante su larga adicción había desencadenado un demonio que lo devoraba por dentro. No podía abandonar el laboratorio, ya se había vuelto una enfermedad; al salir, su mente se apagaba y eventualmente su otra personalidad lo traía nuevamente; al recuperar su conciencia, se encontraba siempre en una mesa de trabajo o frente a su computadora

Cuando la desesperación llego a su máximo punto, decidió acabar con su otro yo antes de que este lo acabara a el.

_-Mejor morir como un humano antes de convertirme en eso…- _ Gero había tomado un viejo revolver y estaba decidido a acabar con todo. Abrió su boca, coloco el revólver dentro de ella, pero no escucho sonar el disparo.

Todo estaba oscuro.

_-Johan…. Gero, ¿Qué importa?- _Aquel ser idéntico a Gero lo miraba con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Gero no respondió a su pregunta.

El ser lo observo con fascinación. Se acerco a él y comenzó a hablarle

-_Los humanos son un cáncer en este mundo- _ de alguna manera, aquel ser y Johan se encontraban flotando en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, solo iluminado por la luz de un objeto que se encontraba bajo ellos, un objeto hermoso y brillante… La tierra.

-_Durante los millones de años que ha existido la humanidad, la tierra ha cambiado gracias a ellos. Muerte, odio, hambre, miedo; todo es producto del deseo egoísta de aquellos seres inferiores; todos buscan un poder infinito debido a la codicia que los corroe desde su nacimiento._

Gero observaba la tierra con mucha fascinación. Le hacía sentir como alguien insignificante, como una pequeña partícula de un infinito todo. Hacia unos momentos que tenía una pistola en su boca y lagrimas en sus ojos, pero ahora… ahora solo había tranquilidad; no tenia importancia el saber que estaba pasando, solo quería contemplar aquella esfera tan simple en su forma y a la vez tan perfecta en su belleza.

Pero por desgracia aquel ser interrumpió su meditación.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?

Gero se digno a contestarle –En verdad lo es- no aparto su mirada de aquella vista.

-Los humanos la están destruyendo lentamente- La tierra se empezó a tornar de un color rojizo, los continentes se volvían cada vez mas opacos, era un espectáculo demencial, estaba presenciando el apocalipsis de un mundo.

-Es como el pulmón de un fumador- aquel ser soltó una lágrima mientras presenciaba la demacración del planeta- Todos ellos son diminutos, estúpidos y débiles, nosotros no…

-¡Soy un humano!- Estaba enojado, aquella figura hablaba como si Johan fuera algún ser extraño, pero era eso, un humano… un decrepito humano.

-Podemos cambiar eso, podemos cambiar a todos-

-una vez lo intente, y no funciono muy bien-

-¡La patrulla roja será un chiste en comparación de lo que podemos hacer!- Aquel ser observo a Johan; era idéntico a el, a excepción de los ojos… no había vida en esos ojos, parecían los de una maquina. – La respuesta son los Androides

-¿Los Androides?

-Si, un ejército completo, cada uno impulsado con la formula de energía ilimitada, con ellos podríamos acabar con un 80% de la población

Johan se impacto a escuchar esto- Se perderían millones de vidas, eso es algo inhu…

No pudo terminar, aquel ser lo interrumpió- "!¿Inhumano?!" – lo miro con rabia. – La humanidad es el verdadero crimen a la naturaleza. Al eliminar las potencias del mundo su población se reducirá, las guerras se terminaran ya que todos vivirán a la defensiva del poder de nuestros androides; el odio del mundo se unirá en nuestra contra, pero mientras ellos se rebelan, aprenderán lo que es el dolor, aprenderán lo que es sufrir de verdad y cuando pierdan toda esperanza y acepten nuestro dominio, entonces el mundo se curara. Cuando estén cerca de la destrucción de la tierra entonces será cuando aprenderán a apreciarla.

-¡Es todo una carnicería sin sentido!-

-¡No, es dominar la enfermedad, es controlar la plaga!

-¡Con asesinato!

-¡Con Justicia!

-Millones de vidas se perderán- Gero no daba a torcer sus ideales, ya lo había hecho más de una vez, no quería volver a hacerlo

_Y no lo hare._

-el bien mayor es la prioridad- La tierra se volvía mas y mas roja, los continentes se volvían paisajes desérticos – Los humanos son los seres que forjan el camino a la autodestrucción, y para salvar este mundo es necesario quemarlo….

La tierra se torno completamente roja, parecía una cascara vacía

-y formar uno nuevo desde las cenizas- entonces rápidamente la tierra empezó a recuperar nuevamente su color, los continentes, los mares… todo volvía.

-La patrulla roja original a muerto, nosotros somos su legado; y este legado será eterno.- Se acerco a Johan. –si abandonas tu humanidad, si te conviertes en lo que debemos ser, entonces todos esos sentimientos de culpa quedaran en el olvido…. Todo aquello que te ata a la inferioridad desaparecerá y te convertirás en alguien perfecto.

Johan observo nuevamente la tierra, recordó toda su vida… sus experiencias, Sara, Brief, Sirio, la patrulla roja, todo le había proporcionado dolor, locura y miedo

_Pero también…._

_-_desde hace mucho… he pensado como tú, he perdido a todas las personas que he amado, he perdido la confianza de los que me eran cercanos, incluso mi espíritu se ha roto… pero también he amado y he sido amado – Pensaba en Sara- he aprendió, he conocido lo que es ser un padre- Sirio….- he tenido amigos, he tenido sueños y esperanzas y aunque todo eso se ha perdido durante mucho tiempo...

No pudo terminar de hablar, aquel ser rápidamente se le acerco y lo levanto por el cuello- Esta charla no era una propuesta, era una descripción de lo que esta pasando en este momento, cuando intentaste suicidarte tu mente rápidamente busco algo que lo impidiera, yo soy ese algo y mientras tenemos esta agradable conversación, tu cuerpo sigue trabajando-

El paisaje cambio repentinamente, ya no se encontraban en el espacio, ahora estaban en unas ruinas… las ruinas del centro operativo de la patrulla roja.

-Gracias a ti se han perdido cientos de vidas, tus manos están manchadas de sangre- Al decir estas palabras, manos empezaron a salir de aquellas ruinas, eran seres desagradables y descompuestos, todos vestidos con los uniformes de la patrulla roja- No eres inocente, siente el dolor de las miles de vidas que se han perdido, has perdido a los seres que mas amabas gracias a tu prepotencia- se acerco al oído de Johan- Puedes despejar todo ese dolor…..

Johan sentía miedo, tenía razón, había pecado mucho en su vida… había experimentado con personas, había vendido su alma a un propósito que no ha causado más que odio y miseria.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un sonido… era algo conocido que le trajo una sensación de calma y emoción…. escucho el sonido de un turpial.

-He caído en un abismo- le dijo al espectro- he visto lo que es la oscuridad, he sentido lo que es el dolor, he causado daños, he causado odio, conozco lo que es perderse en el vacío y no saber la diferencia entre lo que es correcto o no y todavía no creo comprenderlo muy bien. Pero hay algo que comprendo, que solo hay una manera de salir de este abismo

De alguna manera el ser se alejo rápidamente de Gero, era como si algo lo hubiera empujado.

-yo mismo corte mis alas hace mucho tiempo, pero es momento de recuperarlas- Johan se acerco al ser, este se arrodillaba, parecía como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor insoportable – es momento de que desaparezcas-

No desapareció

-No ves lo obvio- Le sonrió, aunque se notaba que seguía adolorido- no puedo irme, soy parte de ti, lentamente me apodero de todo lo que eres, eventualmente, quieras o no, terminaras siendo yo.

Gero no reacciono ante esto- puede ser, pero aun tengo algo de tiempo antes que eso suceda- extendió su mano y la imagen del ser se fue distorsionando hasta no quedar rastro de ella.

Johan se sentó en el suelo, aquellos muertos de la patrulla roja seguían a su alrededor, este los miro y con un gesto muy humilde les hablo-en verdad lo siento- aquellos individuos lo observaron y poco a poco tomaron rasgos definidos, se habían vuelto personas nuevamente.

_Supongo que es momento de despertar, pero antes quiero aprovechar esto._

El paisaje de las ruinas se remplazo por el de una montaña…. Una montaña que Johan extrañaba, habían 2 personas en ella, un hombre y un niño pelirrojo.

Gero se acerco a su versión del pasado, esta no lo observaba, ya que solo era un recuerdo, observo a el niño, lo miro con un gesto que denotaba nostalgia y amor.

-Lamento haber perdido mis alas por tanto tiempo Sirio- un ave se poso sobre el hombro de Gero, este le sonrió y esta le correspondo con un canto.

Después de esto, despertó.


End file.
